Blue
by SimieBlackwidow
Summary: After Edward left Bella. she is accepted by the wolves and thrown out by her father. Bella is mauled by a bear while trying to find their meadow and get the closure that she needed to move on. Now with scars all over her face, body and heart she is headed to the Volturi to ask them to end her life when they offered her a place in their family.


**Hey everyone I adopted this story from SEXandDRUGS. So first off, I want to say thank you to SEXandDRUGS for letting me adopt BLUE. I hope I do you proud with my story. Second please read and review my others stories and third I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT Stephanie Mayer does.**

**Chapter 1: everything is blue**

Everyone left, even the pack abandoned me. But who would stick around someone with as many scars as I have. This all started about a month after HE left. It was a month ago that Charlie made me move out of the house because he couldn't take my nightmares or my mopping around. I couldn't believe it when I needed him the most he sent me away, so without arguing I packed up my things said thank you and left to find an apartment.

A few days later, I moved into the apartment above Jared's parents shop, with approval from the elders of the tribe. They let me stay because I needed protection from that psycho maniac and the wolves said that they would protect me as long as they can. Yes, I knew about the pack, I made the mistake of making Jacob angry when we went to the movies after Mike had to go home sick. I now have four long scars that run from my left shoulder to my right hip. Jake kept telling me how sorry he was and how he wished, he would never have done it. I know it wasn't his fault it was mine; I told him that he would leave me just as Edward did. He got really up sent and said he would never leave me; little did I know he was a newly shifted wolf with a short temper. I spent a few weeks I the hospital to heal. During those weeks, Jake would visit me, the week before I was released, Jake came to visit me but he brought someone with him. He brought who he thought was his imprint Vanessa. I was happy that he found someone. Until I was alone with her, apparently, she had known about the pack and was just trying to get closer to him because he was soon to be chief and alpha, she just wanted the power of being the alphas and she wanted to show him off around her tribe and the La Push tribe . "Ness" as she wants everyone to call her despises me because I know what she is up to and she seems to think that I am trying to steal Jake away from her. She is constantly cheating on him with other people, I always see it because I have become super observant. I tried telling Jake and the others, but only Leah believed me. After that, Jake and the guys didn't talk to me for months. They still don't believe me. Jake decided that we should just forget what I said. I told him that one day he would find out on his own and I would be there for him when he does, I told him that we would always be best friends.

That was a few months ago, I'm now in my old truck heading down a road that I should have forgotten, heading to the place where **he** first showed me what he looked like in the sunlight. I was getting tired of all the love and couples I saw all around me. I needed to go somewhere to get closure. When I reached the roads end, I quickly put on my hiking boots and walked to the trial, I made my way up the trail. When the trial ended, I kept straight making sure that I kept an eye out for a tree with many twists in its trunks. Once I saw the tree, I knew I was nearly there. After a few more minutes, I saw the edge of the once magical meadow. When I stepped out from under the shelter the trees provided, I saw that the meadow was now grey and dyeing. It made me so sad to see something that was once so beautiful now so sad and dead. I went to the middle of the meadow and sat down. After a few minutes of silence, there was a rustling noise coming from behind me, when I turned to look there was a small bear cub looking at me. Walked toward me on shaky legs, when it reached me it climbed straight into my lap, curled up and went to sleep. I was starting to panic when I heard more noises, I was terrified that it was the mother bear and scared that she would think I was a threat to her cub. Still facing the direction that the cub came from I saw the black eyes of the cub's mother looking at me, one minute she was standing there with her eyes trained on her sleeping cub the next she was charging straight for me, baring her teeth. I felt it before I saw it searing pain by my right eye my arms legs and chest were all burning; there was a bright light, a tingling sensation and a loud howl before I blacked out.

-**TIME SKIP**—

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_(Thoughts) _

_What was that infernal beeping sound?_ I smelt that same antiseptic smell that I had smelt after the whole James fiasco. With that, I knew exactly... a hospital yet again. I slowly opened my eyes and was met bright white walls and a white ceiling. I tried to get up but there was just this searing pain all over my body I then noticed over my left eye was what I think were bandages. I groaned again, when the pain increased. Someone must have heard me because the door banged open and there stood Jake and Paul. (_Paul was a bit of a tough nut to crack, but once he started spending time with me while he was 'babysitting' me as he liked to put it.)_ if I were to date anyone it would have been Paul he was always honest with me and after we became friends he did try to asks me out a couple of times. After I got my closure today, I was going to take him up on his offer. Jake and Paul asking questions snapped me out of my thoughts.

**_"Are you ok baby girl?"_**

**"Are you in pain? Do you need more pain meds? Come on Bells say something"**

With all the questions they were asking me, it was making me dizzy and I was about to say something when Leah came in after them and grabbed their ears. Both of them jumped back in surprise and in pain. Leah glared at Jake and Paul.

_"You guys. She has just woken up form a three-day coma. Hey Bells how are you feeling?"_she said in a softer tone than the one she used with the boys.

_"I'm okay Lee, just a little sore. What happened?"_

_"Bells you were attacked by a bear. I'm sorry to say but the doc said your whole body was going to be scared. Doc said that you are healed, I think it has something to do with the bite."_

When she told me that I would have scars covering my whole body I had burst into tears. I knew from this moment onward I would never be a normal girl. I already wasn't normal according to the vampires and the pack.

_"Lee, why did I ever come to Forks?"_ I asked though my tears. "_If I never came to Forks, then I would've never ran in to Edward Cullen and his obnoxious family. Why did it have to be me, why couldn't it be anyone else. Now since they left everything has been going downhill. Charlie kicked me out, Jake hardly ever talks to me because he is always hanging out with the slut and now on top of everything I look like a freak."_ During my rant, Leah said nothing, she just held me while I screamed / cried. When I finally calmed down, I saw Jake looking at me from behind Leah with his eyes filling with tears. I immediately motioned him over and pulled him into a hug asking him what was wrong.

_" Jake what happened baby?" _when his tears calmed down enough for him to talk he uttered the three words that I knew were going to come eventually.

**"You were right" **

Right then I didn't care if I was wrong of right now, all I cared about was kicking the girl's ass. I have been waiting for her to make the mistake that would allow me to make mince meat out of her.

_"Baby, please tell me what happened."_

**" Well after I left, I wanted to get you something to make you feel better, you know, so I got Paul to quickly drive me home. When I got to my house dad wasn't home, so I assumed that he was with your dad giving the news of your accident. When I got closer to my room, I heard moaning coming from my room. Without another thought I threw my door open and there was Vanessa under some guy from school. I managed to keep my temper under control enough to rip the unknown guy off of her and through them out of the house, I was so busy trying to keep my temper under control I didn't think too though their clothes pout to them I just though them into the fire."** I interrupted him with my laughter, he soon flowed with his own little chuckle. When I got my laughter under control and motioned for him to continue. **"After I threw their clothes into the fire I phased and sat the in wolf form, in the middle of my living room watching their clothes burn. Before I thought of you needing me and I phased right back, rushed into my room pulled on some pants, got your present and got Paul to drive me back and when I heard what you said to Leah, I knew I should have believed you in the first place instead of her. Can you ever forgive me Baby Bell, I'm so so sorry Bella. Please please can you ever forgive..." **I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I looked him in the eye and told him what I told him all those months ago.

_" I will always be here for you Jake, whether you believe me or not. I will always stay with you and as long as you are happy I'm happy, and there is nothing to forgive." _Jake looked up at me and gave me a bone-crushing hug, not a second later a nurse runs in with a doctor. They obviously from when my heart rate went up from how pissed I was with Vanessa, they looked at me and then gave Jake a death glare that would send humans running.

"Mr. Black I asked you to please make sure that her heart rate STAYS NORMAL, no matter what. Mr. Black you have completely disregarded my instructions. I think that you should leave now. I think that Isabella has been through too much trauma, I think that she should have any more visitors for the time being." When I heard that, I started to get scared. I didn't want to be alone for however long I was going to be stuck in the Hell Hole of the hospital. The Doc looked at me when he heard my heart rate pick up. He rushed to my side and pushed Jake out of the way and off the bed. He started checking my vitals. Before he could carry on Paul burst through the door, pushed the doctor out of the way and pulled me into his arms uttering soothing words into my ear. After a few minutes, I started to calm down, when I was calm enough and my heart had calmed down considerably. Paul turned a murderous gaze to the doctor.

**_"What did you do... what did you say to her. She was fine before I left and now I come back and baby girl is having a panic attack. Now I am going to ask you one more time before my temper gets the best of me... WHAT DID YOU DO." _**By now Paul was shaking, I knew if I didn't do something soon Paul would lose it, so I took his hand and gently pulled him to my side so that he could calm down I knew that he would calm down enough if he was next me, I didn't know how I just knew he would. When Paul was calm, enough the Doc relaxed and proceeded to tell Paul what he was saying earlier. When the doc was finished explaining, he also told me if I was well enough I would be allowed to leave. Obviously, he was terrified of Paul and wanted all of us out of here as soon as possible.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*xTIME SKIPx*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

It has been four months since I was let out of hospital, it has been three months since Paul and I started going out and it has been a month since Paul found his imprint and broke things off with me by cheating on me with his imprint. I have suffered so much heartbreak with in the years I have come back to Forks. I knew that I wasn't Pauls imprint but I was hoping he would have come to me openly instead of going behind my back. So now, here I am on a plain to the only place and to the only people that I knew would end my life for the information I knew. my only hope was that they did it quickly.

**Hey every one that's chapter one I hope that I SEXandDRUGS justice with my story. Please review I do hope that you enjoy it**


End file.
